Barley's farm
Barley's Farm (known to Twolegs as Windover FarmAs revealed by the official map in Secrets of the Clans and in all books where the action takes place in the Forest) is a location at the edge of WindClan territory. It is home to Barley and eventually a former ThunderClan apprentice and still a ThunderClan ally, Ravenpaw. Description Barley's Farm is on the edge of WindClan territory, where cows, dogs, horses and sheep live.Revealed in Shattered Peace, pages 10-16 Nearby there is a broken Twoleg Nest. The barn on the farm is usually referred to as Barley's Barn. Inside, there is a warm smell of hay and the place is crawling with mice and rats. Barley and Ravenpaw sleep on top of a large haystack, and to get water, they climb up onto the roof and drink from the gutter. Two elderly Twolegs live nearby, occasionally leaving food such as tuna or milk out for the two loners, although the cats claim to like the mice better. The farm, including the barn, survived the destruction that occurred when a new Thunderpath was built, that had forced the Clans into exile. Book Appearances In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :The short-story ''Barley Speaks: Flight from BloodClan describes how Barley escaped BloodClan to make the barn his home. After his sister Violet is nearly killed, he decides to live on his own, far from Twolegplace. He makes his way through the forest and the moors and comes upon a large Twoleg Nest smelling of hay and mice and sunshine. He can tell that Twolegs do visit the place often, but do not stay long, and the place feels safe and friendly. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw and Bluestar are journeying back from the Moonstone when Barley appears. He warns them that the Twolegs let their dogs run loose at night, and that they should take a different path to stay safe. However, when they say farewell and walk around the barn, they are attacked by rats. Barley appears just in time to save them, but Tigerclaw thinks that he lured them into a trap, and attacks him. Bluestar orders him to stop, but because of the rat bites, she loses one of her lives. :Later, when Ravenpaw escapes the Clan and decides to become a loner, he decides to live at the barn with Barley. Fire and Ice :When Fireheart and Graystripe are bringing WindClan home, they stop near the barn for shelter. Barley and Ravenpaw are kind to the visitors, and they help the weak cats hunt. It is here that Barkface receives a prophecy about a death that would occur that day. Forest of Secrets :It is revealed that Ravenpaw is still alive and living happily with Barley. Tigerclaw seems very shocked by the news. Rising Storm :Ravenpaw is attacked by Fireheart by mistake. Ravenpaw claims to have seen a small white apprentice, seeming sick and upset. Fireheart discovers this is Cloudpaw, so he goes with Sandstorm and Ravenpaw to search for him. They help him break out of a Twoleg nest, after being chased by dogs past Barley's Barn. The Darkest Hour :Firestar is returning from the Moonstone with Cinderpelt, after receiving his nine lives, when they stop by Barley's Barn. Ravenpaw welcomes them in, while Barley is more reserved, though he seems happy. They share some mice and Firestar explains how he's the new leader, and how Bluestar died in the dog attack. He also tells Ravenpaw of Tigerstar, the new evil leader of ShadowClan. Ravenpaw says if he needs anything, he is willing to help. Barley and Ravenpaw later participate in the fight against BloodClan. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace :After the BloodClan battle, Ravenpaw and Barley live peacefully on the farm. Some unexpected visitors come by, and explain they need shelter. Willie makes sure his mate, Minty is all right before touring through the barn with Tess, Snapper, and Pounce. Soon, Minty has kits, and she names them Sniff, Cloudy, Snowflake, and Icicle. Barley isn't happy with the visitors, and is scared after he sees Snapper teaching the kits killing blows. :When the farm burns down, Ravenpaw and Barley help the dogs escape, and later return to living in the barn. However, Willie and the other rogues are hunting chickens and claim that the barn is theirs now. Later, Ravenpaw nearly dies being attacked by the rogues, but Minty stops them, and all her kits that loved Ravenpaw look scared. A Clan in Need :After Barley and Ravenpaw go to the Moonstone they pass by the farm and see the rogues patrolling the border. Ravenpaw tells Barley that they'll get the barn back. The Heart of a Warrior In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Ravenpaw welcomes Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, Stormfur, Feathertail and Tawnypelt into the barn when they set off for the Great Journey. He tells them that the sun-drown-place is real. Barley doesn't speak with the cats, and stumbles further back in the barn because he isn't comfortable in crowded places. Dawn :The traveling Clans pass by the barn, and Blackstar considers claiming it for ShadowClan. Ravenpaw wishes them luck and says his final farewell. In the Lost Warrior Series Warrior's Return'' :When Graystripe and Millie return to the Forest after their travel, they end up at the barn and ask where the Clans went. Ravenpaw explains that they have left the Forest. This is the last time the farm appears in the books. See Also *The Forest Territories *Loner *Barley References and Citations Category:Locations